Abstract. There is an urgent need to expand the number of underrepresented minorities in STEM with the goal of increasing diversity in the field, thereby strengthening the country's capacity for research and innovation and filling gaps in the workforce. Hampton University is the ideal institution to continue leading this initiative as we have a long record of accomplishment of producing highly qualified STEM professionals. Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs) such as ours have been very successful in fostering Baccalaureate degree attainment in general, while also fostering the attainment of advanced degrees. The Hampton MARC Program made impressive strides in achieving its stated goals to prepare Hampton graduates to be leaders in biomedical research by improving their preparation for PhD programs as well as future research careers. The Program completed the training of 12 MARC Scholars all of whom graduated within 4 years and entered into doctoral or PREP programs. Beyond the direct impact on the MARC Scholars, the MARC program has positively affected more than 400 non-MARC/ non pre-MARC Hampton students who majored or did not major in Biomedical sciences. Building on the MARC program at Hampton, the proposed U-RISE program will focus its effort of the following three (3) aims: 1) To increase the number of students from Hampton pursuing and matriculating in PhD or MD/PhD programs in biomedical sciences; 2) To implement a pre-U-RISE curriculum designed to: a) increase the number of students interested in research careers; b) improve STEM retention rates; and c) increase the number of students eligible for U-RISE by improving academic performance and achievement; and 3) To implement effective mentoring and enhanced opportunities for pre-U-RISE and U-RISE Scholars through formal mentor training and engagement of U-RISE faculty in program activities. Overall, the proposed curriculum and activities will continue to enhance students? skills and prepare U-RISE Scholars, Affiliates, and other highly motivated Hampton students for entry into top-ranked biomedical PhD or MD/PhD programs. Collectively, the U- RISE Program activities will enhance competitiveness during graduate studies and continue to increase the likelihood of Hampton students graduating from prestigious graduate programs, pursuing research careers and receiving NIH funding. In addition, the proposed program improves mentoring capacity at Hampton.